The Rules of Albus Dumbledore
by Portia Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape remembers the night of his most regretable endeavor... HBP spoilers.


**The Rule of Albus Dumbledore**

A/N: So I'm sure you all believe Snape is evil (you have every right to your own opinion). But I believe there is something behind the seemingly betrayal by Severus Snape. This is a one-shot, so nothing more after this. It's short, but to the point. Obvious that Snape

---

For a long time Severus Snape considered himself a changed man. He had in fact risen from the cold, dark pits of the Death Eaters to the forgiven and trustworthy lights of the New World, at least, what he considered it from the dark underground the Dark Lord forced his followers into.

For years he had beckoned feelings of remorse for ever going there; to the Dark Lords circle. He had never found himself enjoying it nor believing whole-heartedly in the cause. He felt dead for nearly 10 years before finding life in Dumbledore's open arms.

Dumbledore.

Just the name made Severus tremor as he lay in bed, staring helplessly out the window. It was night already. Day had seemed to pass as he labored over hostages, forcing answers from them for the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore. He just couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. He lingered in the back of Severus' mind all day, and at night he was there. Always smiling and telling Severus he was proud of him.

_Damn fool…why should he be proud?_

Severus remembered the day Dumbledore had called him into his office. He forced tea on Severus, saying, "You look ill. Have some tea." He said everything so calmly. So carefully… So…much like a real father. Dumbledore had been just that to Severus; a father. He had watched out for him, given him advice, given him a second chance when he surely didn't deserve one; he had even sacrificed his own life for Severus.

"_Now Severus, the fact that you have done what you've done-The Unbreakable Vow…,"_ Dumbledore said calmly placing his tea cup down on his desk, _"I think you need to understand the rules I've made. These rules, Severus, are not to be broken…ever."_ Dumbledore grew much grave at his last comment. Severus made note of the old mans eyes; clouded, but crystal clear on the fact he was being serious.

"_Yes."_ Severus said quietly, putting his tea cup down and sitting up much straighter. He had just told Dumbledore about the Unbreakable Vow he made for Narcissa Malfoy, to protect her son, Draco, as he began the Dark Lords orders to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"_Severus you play a most important role in the Order. You provide us all with intelligence that surely none of us could ever get. You are a key role in the Order's destruction of the Dark Lord and all of his emissaries."_ Severus drew in deep breathes as Dumbledore spoke. He had a feeling he knew where these, "rules", were going.

"_The Order cannot afford to lose you. I cannot let anything happen to you." _Dumbledore stood now, though Severus didn't dare to move. _"If young Mr. Malfoy's life or yours, for both of your lives are connected, ever become in danger, do whatever it takes to keep the both of you safe."_ Severus was confused. These rules that Dumbledore "laid down" didn't seem anything beyond logical.

"_I know, it is only perfect logic what I just said, but that is not my main point."_ Dumbledore gave a half-smile, and turned to Severus letting the smile fade as he began to speak again. _"If your place in the Dark Lords circle ever becomes threatened, you will do whatever it takes to keep it safe alongside you and Mr. Malfoy."_

"_What does it mean? What are you saying?"_ Severus voice shook.

"_You will know when the time comes. What happens is for the best. Don't hold back," _Dumbledore now spoke relaxed now._ "Do whatever the situation calls for…even if it seems the worst."_

The worst had approached so quickly. Severus didn't know what it was till the moment his wand was drawn on Dumbledore. He didn't need to look into his dear friends mind; the look in his eyes spoke clear enough.

Severus closed his eyes as the face of Dumbledore appeared. The face he knew so well, but even in his last moments…he wasn't the strong wizard Severus knew.

"_Severus…please…"_ He was pleading, but…yet he wasn't. The look of horror wasn't what it seemed to everyone there. It was a silent goodbye. It was Dumbledore giving Severus his last orders.

Severus leaned against the backboard of his bed now, his eyes still closed. He felt his breathes come sharply as he reflected on his worst memory to date.

Dumbledore's body flying through the night sky, a green glow in the air and the sounds of fierce battle around him- it haunted Severus day and night now.

"I'll never forgive myself…" Severus whispered as he felt dry tears waning … Exhausted and quite fragile to any more work the Dark Lord could possibly put him to, Severus opened his eyes, looked out his window and smiled. "…Yet Albus, I feel you already have forgiven me."

In the distance, the silhouette of a Phoenix danced upon the moon making Severus close his eyes and fall to a dreamless and restful sleep.

The commands of Dumbledore would never stop. Severus would never give up on those orders- he would never forget the rules.

-Fin-

©2005, Victoria Lopez

This is a Fiction based on the series of novels, Harry Potter- all characters belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling.


End file.
